


একটি আত্মহত্যার কাহিনী

by OasisDew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, ছোটগল্প, বাংলা
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisDew/pseuds/OasisDew
Summary: গল্পটার শুরু যেখানে সে জায়গাটা কলকাতা থেকে খুব বেশি দূরে নয়।





	একটি আত্মহত্যার কাহিনী

_"তোর আকাশের তারা, লুঠ করেছে যারা--_   
_তাদের সঙ্গে ঘরকন্না কেমনে করিস, চন্দনা!_   
_রাগ হয় না?_   
_রাগ না হলে লোকে বলে মন্দ না।_   
_তাই বুঝি তুই হাঁড়ি-চুলো আঁকড়ে ধরে,_   
_সুখের পায়ে হামলে পড়ে,_   
_কোঁচড় ভরে কষ্ট কুড়োস, চন্দনা?"_

_\- ডঃ তসলিমা নাসরিন_

গল্পটার শুরু যেখানে সে জায়গাটা কলকাতা থেকে খুব বেশি দূরে নয়। ট্রেনে-বাসে আধঘন্টা থেকে পঁয়তাল্লিশ মিনিটের মধ্যে পৌঁছনো যায়। বড়রাস্তার থেকে বাঁক নিয়ে গলিতে ঢুকে গিয়ে পাড়ার ভিতরের রাস্তা ধরলে বেশ খানিকটা হেঁটে যাওয়ার পরে এখনও চোখে পড়ে যেতে পারে ছোট ছোট চাষের ক্ষেত। খড়ের চালা দেওয়া ঘরগুলোর সামনে সিমেন্টে বাঁধানো তুলসীমঞ্চ। আবার কেব্ল লাইন আর ইন্টারনেটের জটাপাকানো নুইয়ে থাকা তারের গুচ্ছও চোখে পড়বে। চোখে পড়বে গেমিং ক্যাফে আর ঝাঁ চকচকে বিউটি পার্লার।  
শহর আর গ্রামের সংস্কৃতি এ জায়গায় দিব্য মিশ খেয়েছে। অন্ততপক্ষে শান্তিপূর্ণ সহাবস্থান যে করছে তাতে সন্দেহ নেই। এলাকাটার পাশ দিয়েই বয়ে চলেছে গঙ্গা—হুগলী নদী। নদী চওড়া—এপার থেকে ওপারটা খুব ঝাপসা সরু কালচে মেঘের রেখার মত দেখায়, এতই চওড়া। সেই নদীতে মাছ ধরা পড়ে অঢেল। এখানকার অধিবাসীরা কম দামে সে মাছ পায় এখনও।  
গল্পটা যে সময়কার সেটা সদ্য শীতকাল। পার্শে মাছ ওঠে এ সময় দেদার।  
বর্ষার বর প্রভাস পার্শে মাছ খেতে ভালবাসত। যেদিনের কথা সেদিন সকালবেলায় ওদের চেনাশোনা মাছওলা পাঁচু বেশ কয়েকটা পার্শে মাছ দিয়ে গেছিল। খুব বড় বড় মাছগুলো। ডিমওলা।  
বর্ষা সেই মাছ ভেজে ভেজে তুলে রাখছিল পুরী থেকে কিনে আনা অ্যালুমিনিয়ামের ছড়ানো বাটিটাতে। কাজটা এতই অভ্যস্ত হয়ে গেছে যে সেদিকে আলাদা করে মনোযোগ দিতে হয় না। মাছ ভাজতে ভাজতেই বর্ষা অন্যমনস্কভাবে ভাবতে পারছিল সাত-পাঁচ নানা কথা। খালপাড়ের ফুলওলির সোমত্থ বিধবা মেয়েটাকে খুঁজে পাওয়া যাচ্ছে না, সেও মাসচারেক নাকি হয়ে গেল, সেই কথা ভাবছিল। প্রথমদিকে মেয়েটার মা ভেবেছিল বিধবা মেয়ে কার সাথে পালিয়েছে। আবার যদি কোনও কেলেংকারি করে হঠাৎ ফিরেটিরে আসে এই ভেবে কাউকে জানায়নি কিছু, চেপে গেছল ব্যাপারটা। কেউ জানতে চাইলে বলেছে মেয়ে মামার বাড়ি গেছে। এখন, চারমাস হয়ে গেল, তবু মেয়ে ফিরে আসছে না, এমনকি কোনও খবরও তার নেই। এখন ভয় পেয়েছে। থানায় গিয়েছিল ডায়েরি করতে, তারা নাকি ডায়েরি নেয়নি। বলেছে, ‘কদিন পরে ফুর্তি টুর্তি মিটে গেলে নিজেই ফিরে আসবে মেয়ে।’ ‘ছি ছি!’ নিজের অজান্তেই বিতৃষ্ণায় নাক কুঁচকে যাচ্ছিল বর্ষার, কি অসভ্য অসভ্য কথাবার্তা! আর মেয়েটাই বা কী ধরনের? বয়স তো কম হয়নি? কম সে কম সাতাশ আটাশ বছর তো হবেই। কোনও কাণ্ডজ্ঞান কী—  
ফট্ করে মাছের পেটের একপাশ ফেটে গরম তেল ছিটকে এসে লেগেছিল বর্ষার হাতে, শাড়ির পাকের ফাঁকে উন্মুক্ত পেটে, মুখের এক পাশটায়। আর ঠিক সে সময়ই বেজে উঠেছিল সদর দরজার কলিং বেল। হাত, মুখ, পেট জ্বালা জ্বালা করে উঠেছিল, বর্ষার ভুরুতে ভাঁজ পড়েছিল একটা। এসময় তো কারো আসার কথা নয়!

অনিলমামা বর্ষার নিজের মামা, ওর মায়ের একেবারে নিজের মায়ের পেটের ‘দাদা’। বয়সে মায়ের থেকে বেশ খানিকটা বড়; রাশভারি চেহারা, গম্ভীর মেজাজ, মায়েদের সব ভাইবোনেদের মধ্যে সবচেয়ে বড় হওয়ায় বর্ষার মা এবং অন্য সব মামা মাসিরাই ওঁকে সমীহ করে চলেন। বর্ষারাও সব মামাতো মাসতুতো ভাইবোনেরা ওঁকে ছোটবেলা থেকেই যমের মত ভয় করতে শিখে এসেছে। বর্ষার বিয়ের সময় ওর বরকে আশীর্বাদ করার জন্য এবাড়িতে এসেছিলেন তিনি একবার। আর কখনো আসেন নি। তিনি ব্যস্ত মানুষ!  
দরজা খুলে দিয়ে সেই অনিলমামাকে এখন বিনা নোটিশে ভরদুপুরবেলায় নিজের বাড়ির সামনে দাঁড়িয়ে থাকতে দেখে বর্ষা বেজায় চমকে উঠেছিল। তারপর ধকধক করে উঠেছিল বুক কোন অজানা অমঙ্গলাশঙ্কায়।

বর্ষার মায়ের এমনকিছু বয়স হয়নি। রোগভোগও নেই। জানা গেল, আজ সকালবেলায় তাঁর নিজের ঘর থেকে তাঁর মৃতদেহ আবিষ্কার হয়েছে। ঝুলন্ত। পুলিশে মৃতদেহ নিয়ে গেছে। কাটাছেঁড়া হবে মর্গে।

~~~

ঘরের মধ্যে ঘড়ির টিক টিক শব্দ ছাড়া তেমন আর কোনও আওয়াজ নেই। যদিও এটা ‘শীতকাল’, কিন্তু, বাংলার শীত। এতক্ষণ রান্নাঘরে গ্যাসের উনুনের আঁচের সামনে দাঁড়িয়েছিল বর্ষা। ওর ঠোঁটের উপর বিন্দু বিন্দু ঘাম জমে রয়েছে। মুখটা জ্বালা জ্বালা করে উঠছে।  
বর্ষা বসেছিল নিজের ঘরের খাটে, সামনের দিকে তাকিয়েছিল শূন্যদৃষ্টিতে। ঠোঁট থেকে জলের গ্লাসটা নামিয়ে অনিলমামা তাকিয়েছিলেন ওর দিকে। বোধ হয়, বর্ষার কান্নাকাটির অভাব দেখে মনে মনে নিন্দা করছিলেন ওর। কাঁদা উচিত, সেটা অনুভব করতে পারছিল বর্ষাও। কয়েকদিন আগেই মায়ের জন্য শাড়ি কিনে এনেছে একটা। দামী শাড়িটা, কোয়ালিটি ভাল, লাল রঙের ছোঁয়া নেই দেখেই কিনে ফেলেছিল চট করে, প্রভাসকে না জানিয়েই। লাল ছাড়া শাড়ি পাওয়া মুশকিল হয় আজকাল। যদিও পুজোর অনেক দেরি, তবু পুজোতেই দেবে শাড়িটা, ভেবে রেখেছিল মনে মনে।  
শেষ কবে দেখেছিল মাকে? তা বছরদেড়েক হবে। আগের বারের পুজোর শাড়িও নিজে হাতে দিয়ে আসতে পারেনি। অথচ, এমন কিছু তো দূরে নয় ওর বাপের বাড়ি।  
ওর কান্নাকাটি শুরু হওয়ার জন্য অপেক্ষা করে করে মামা বিরক্ত হয়ে গিয়েছিলেন বোধহয় শেষটায়। সত্যিই, প্রাথমিক ‘শক্’টা কাটিয়ে নেওয়ার জন্য পর্যাপ্ত সময় দেওয়ার পরেও এতক্ষণে ওর কেঁদে লুটিয়ে পড়া উচিত ছিল যে! বর্ষা নিজেই ঠিক বুঝে উঠতে পারছিল না ব্যাপারটা। কান্না আসছে না! শেষপর্যন্ত যখন মামা দু’হাতের চাপড় মেরেছিলেন নিজের দুই হাঁটুতে, বলেছিলেন, “আমি উঠি রে তবে! প্রভাসের সঙ্গে দেখাটা হয়ে গেলে ভাল হত। তা—” একটু থেমে থেকে মাথা নাড়িয়ে ঠোঁটের কোণে করুণার সাথে তাচ্ছিল্য মেশানো হাসি হেসেছিলেন একটা, বলেছিলেন, “—তোর মামী বলে, ‘তোমার গিয়ে কাজ নেই--’” হাত নাড়িয়ে বর্ষাকে বোঝানোর চেষ্টা করেছিলেন এখানে মামাকে আসতে দিতে মামীর আপত্তির কারণটা, “—এই রোদ তো? বুঝলি? তা, তোর মামী বলে, ‘ফোনে দিয়ে দাও খবরটা বর্ষাকে।’” আবার হেসেছিলেন ঠোঁটের কোণে, এবারের হাসিতে স্নেহের সঙ্গে মেশানো ছিল অবজ্ঞা, “—সাধে কী লোকে বলে, ‘মেয়েছেলের বুদ্ধি’? এখবর কী ফোনে দেওয়ার?” বর্ষার মনে হয়েছিল মেয়েছেলের বুদ্ধিহীনতার সঙ্গে সঙ্গে আজ বর্ষার মধ্যে মেয়েছেলের হৃদয়হীনতার প্রত্যক্ষ প্রমাণ হাতে নাতে পেয়ে মামীর কথা অগ্রাহ্য করে এই রোদের মধ্যে নিজে হন্তদন্ত হয়ে ছুটে আসার জন্য আফশোষের হাসিও যেন মিশে ছিল মামার স্বাভাবিক তাচ্ছিল্যের হাসিটাতে। “...তা তোর আজ আর গিয়ে কাজ নেই। বডি বাড়ি এলে তবেই যাস? আমি ফোন করে দেব ’খনে।”  
‘বডি’ কথাটাকে একটু অনাবশ্যক জোরের সঙ্গে উচ্চারণ করেছিলেন মামা, তারপর আবার তাকিয়েছিলেন বর্ষার মুখের দিকে, যেন ওর প্রতিক্রিয়া জরিপ করতে। মামার আগ্রহী কৌতূহলী মুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে কান্নার বদলে হাসি পেয়ে যাচ্ছিল প্রায় বর্ষার। সামলে নিয়েছিল নিজেকে।  
ওর প্রায় ভাবলেশহীন মুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে মামা হতাশ হয়েছিলেন স্পষ্টতই, একটু ইতস্তত করেছিলেন, “…খবরটা তোকে এখানেই দিয়ে যাই—” বলেছিলেন শেষটায়, “—নাহলে পরে হঠাৎ শুনতে পেলে ভাল লাগবে না।” বর্ষা বুঝতে পারছিল, ও ঠিক প্রত্যাশা অনুযায়ী প্রতিক্রিয়া না দেওয়ায় মামার সমস্ত নাটকীয় পরিকল্পনা ভেস্তে যাচ্ছে, দমে যাচ্ছেন মামা। ‘কাঁদা দরকার’ ভেবেছিল মনে মনে। এই খবর ওর বাপের বাড়িতে পৌঁছলে পাঁচরকম করে তা নিয়ে জটলা চলবে, জানে ও। এমনিতেই লোকে ওকে অহংকারী বলে, তা বলুক, কিন্তু, মায়ের মৃত্যুর খবরে না কাঁদাটা—  
গম্ভীর মুখে মামা বলেছিলেন, “পুলিশে বলছে বটে আত্মহত্যা, কিন্তু পাড়ার লোকেদের কথাবার্তা শুনে মনে হচ্ছে—” ভুরু কুঁচকে কাঁচাপাকা দাড়ি চুলকেছিলেন তিনি ঘ্যাঁচ ঘ্যাঁচ করে, “…মানে সবাই সন্দেহ করছে যে, বাপ্পার কাজ এটা। ও-ই মেরে ঝুলিয়ে দিয়েছিল—”  
বর্ষার মুখের দিকে তাকিয়েছিলেন মামা আবার। তারপরে মাথা নাড়িয়েছিলেন একবার, “—আমার নিজেরও তাই মনে হয়। ওরই কাজ।” দীর্ঘনিশ্বাসের সাথে কথা শেষ করে উঠে দাঁড়িয়েছিলেন মামা।

পরে, দরজার সামনে দাঁড়িয়ে পায়ে জুতো গলাতে গলাতে কী মনে হয়েছিল কে জানে, বর্ষা ওঁকে শোকপ্রকাশের কোনও সুযোগই দেয়নি বলেই বোধ হয়, হঠাৎ ছলোছলো ধরা গলায় মামা বলেছিলেন, “তোর মা তোর কথা খুব বলত, বুঝলি? ওই তোকে নিয়েই যা একটু গল্প করত সবার সাথে। অন্যগুলো তো…! বাপ্পাটা তো কুলাঙ্গার— আর রেখা আর বৃষ্টির কথা আর—যাকগে,” হতাশ দীর্ঘশ্বাস পড়েছিল মামার, “...তুই বাড়িঘর করছিস, বরবাচ্চা নিয়ে সুখে ঘরসংসার করছিস…এইসব গল্প করত আরকি! গর্ব করত খুব তোকে নিয়ে!” মামার গলা ধরে এসেছিল, বুজে এসেছিল প্রায়। নিজের থেকে বয়সে বেশ একটু ছোট বোন এরকম বেঘোরে প্রাণ হারালে এই ভাবপ্রবণতাটুকু স্বাভাবিক। তাছাড়া, যে একমাত্র মেয়েকে নিয়ে বোনের একটু গর্ব শেষপর্যন্ত টিকে ছিল, সেই কোনও দোলচালই দেখালো না এত বড় একটা খবরে! একফোঁটা জলেরও দেখা মিলল না মরুভূমির মত শুকনো চোখজোড়াতে? রেখা পর্যন্ত যে কেঁদেছে! মামা যে দেখে এসেছেন মাটিতে লুটিয়ে পড়ে তার কান্না। অথচ বর্ষা…! ‘তাজ্জব ব্যাপার!’ ভাবছিলেন মামা।  
আর ঠিক তখনই মামাকে আরও তাজ্জব করে দিয়ে ডুকরে কেঁদে উঠেছিল বর্ষা। যেন উথালি-পাথালি খেয়ে!  
মুখের মধ্যে শাড়ির আঁচল গুঁজে কান্না আটকানোর চেষ্টাও করেনি, যেমনটা ওর স্বভাব। প্রতিবেশিনীরা কেউ ওর কান্না শুনে ছুটে আসবে না যদিও জানে বর্ষা। তবু মুখে আঁচল গুঁজে ডুকরে ডুকরে কাঁদাই ওর চিরকালের স্বভাব। আজ কিন্তু—বর্ষা আছড়ে পড়েছিল কেঁদে।

~~~

অভিমানের বালাই কোনওকালে ছিল না বর্ষার। ওর দিদি রেখা ছিল অভিমানিনী। মনের মতন খাওয়া না পেলে খেত না, উল্টে পড়ে থাকত চাদর মুড়ি দিয়ে, প্রচণ্ড গরমের মধ্যেও। কেউ ওকে দ্বিতীয়বার খেতে সাধুক না সাধুক, ওর অভিমানের ধার কমত না। মেজদিদি বৃষ্টি আবার, ভালটা মন্দটা চুরি করে খেয়ে নিত কারো ধার না ধেরে। অভিমান করার ন্যাকামিও ওর ছিল না। ছেড়েও দিত না বৃষ্টি।  
বর্ষাই ছিল চিরকালের ভাল‘মেয়ে’। এক ভাইকে খাওয়ানোর পরে যেটুকু অবশিষ্ট থাকে তাই যে তিন বোনকে ভাগেযোগে খেতে হয় সে সত্যটা ও ওর জন্মের বছর দেড়েক পরে বাপ্পা জন্মানোর পর থেকেই পদে পদে শিক্ষালাভ করেছিল কিনা!  
রেখার আর বৃষ্টির জন্মের পরে বাপ্পা জন্মানোয় যথাক্রমে প্রায় আট আর ছয় বছর সময় লেগে গিয়েছিল বলেই বোধ হয় সেই শিক্ষালাভ করা বা শিক্ষার আত্মীকরণ করা ওদের দুজনের আর ঠিকঠাক হয়ে ওঠেনি। নিজের নিজের মূল্য সম্পর্কে কোন মনগড়া ভাবনা ওর বড় দুই বোন পুষে রেখেছিল মনের মধ্যে।

“ওই পোকা ধরা জামরুলগুলো তোকে দিল! খেলি কেন তুই?” মুখ চোখ গরম করে বলত যখন রেখা, ফোকলা দাঁতে হাসি হেসে বর্ষা তাকিয়ে থাকত ওর দিকে। দিদিটা যেন কীই! একদিকে তো এট্টুখানি পোকা! ফেলে দিলেই হল! হাজার সাধলেও বাপ্পা দেবে নাকি ওকে ভাল গোটা জামরুল? ফেলে দেবে, কিন্তু ওকে দেবে না। বর্ষা জানত সেটা প্রথম থেকেই হাড়ে হাড়ে।  
সমাজে পরিবারে নিজের স্থান সম্পর্কে এতটুকু মোহময় ভুল ধারণা বর্ষার ছিল না। পরপর তিনমেয়ের পর এক ছেলে, তার মধ্যে তিন নম্বরের মেয়ে—ও জানত ও টিঁকে থাকার পদ্ধতি জানে; ও জানত যে ও-ই বুদ্ধিমতী। ও জানত যে ওর দিদিরা, বিশেষ করে বড়দিটা বোকা।  
মা যে শেষকালে ওর গল্প করত সবার কাছে, ওই হয়ে উঠেছিল মায়ের ‘গর্বের ধন’, সেটা তো এই কারণেই যে নিজের পরিস্থিতি কোনওদিন ভোলে নি ও। ভাল মেয়ে হওয়ার সাধনা চালিয়ে গেছে। তবু, মা শেষকালে চার ভাইবোনের মধ্যে এক ওর গর্বই করত এইরকম আজব একটা কথা যে কোনওদিন ওকে শুনতে হবে তাও বর্ষা স্বপ্নেও ভাবতে পারেনি কখনো। গলার কাছে দলা পাকিয়ে উঠেছিল আচমকাই। কান্না বানাতে হয়নি। এমনিই ফুলে ফুলে উঠে এত কেঁদেছিল ও যে মামা শেষপর্যন্ত সম্পূর্ণ শান্ত মনেই বিদায় নিতে পেরেছিলেন ওর বাড়ি থেকে। ‘এক একজনের ওইরকম, দেরিতে রিয়্যাক্ট করে। কিন্তু কী কাঁদাটাই কাঁদল, যেন পাঁঠাকাটার মতন করে। এইরকম একটা খবর কি ফোনে দেওয়া যায়? আহা! ছন্দার কথা আজ শুনলেই হয়েছিল আর কী!’ মামীর কথা মামা এমনিতেও কস্মিন্কালে শোনেন না যদিও, তবুও আজ না শোনার জন্য আলাদা একটা প্রচ্ছন্ন গর্ব হচ্ছিল মামার।

~~~

দু’দিন পরে মর্গ থেকে ‘বডি’ আসার খবর পেয়ে বাড়ি গিয়েছিল বর্ষা। শুনেছিল যে মায়ের মুখাগ্নি করবে রেখা।  
মায়ের মৃত্যুতে বাপ্পার হাত থাক আর না থাক, বেমালুম ফেরার হয়ে গিয়েছে ও। ওর প্রতি সন্দেহের অনেক কারণও ছিল আসলে। আগের রাতেই আশেপাশের বাড়ির অনেকেই নাকি খুব চেঁচামেচি হতে শুনেছিল এবাড়িতে। তাছাড়া কয়েকদিন আগে গয়নার বাক্সের চাবি নিয়ে খুব অশান্তি হয়ে গিয়েছিল মায়ের সাথে বাপ্পার। মায়ের হাত চেপে ধরে এমন মোচড় দিয়েছিল তখন বাপ্পা যে হাসপাতালে দেখাতে নিয়ে যেতে হয়েছিল পর্যন্ত!

“ভাগ্যটাই মন্দ মায়ের!” বলছিল রেখা ঘরের মধ্যে আয়নার সামনে দাঁড়িয়ে শাড়ি পাল্টাতে পাল্টাতে, ওর ঘরে বসেছিল ওরা দু’বোন, বাইরে থেকে মাঝে মাঝে পিসির জোরালো ফিসফিস আর মাঝে মাঝে চিল চিৎকার কানে আসছিল। রেখা বলছিল, “—যে ছেলে-ছেলে করে—” কথার মধ্যেই হঠাৎ কী ভেবে কুঁচি করা থামিয়ে তাকিয়েছিল খাটে বসা বর্ষার দিকে। “তুই করবি মুখাগ্নিটা?”  
“আমি?”  
“হ্যাঁ। তোর ছেলে আছে, বর আছে। কে জানে মায়ের আত্মা হয়তো শান্তি পাবে তোর হাতের আগুন পেলে, আমার মত যাকে বলে—”  
রেখার বর নেই, ছেলে নেই। …মানে আইনত রেখার বর আছে, বিয়ে হয়েছিল, ডিভোর্স হয়নি, কাজেই— কিন্তু সতেরো বছর আগে বিয়ের দেড় মাসের মধ্যে শ্বশুরবাড়ি ত্যাগ করে সেই যে বাপের বাড়িতে এসে উঠেছে আর ওমুখো হয়নি ও।  
হেসেছিল রেখা, “এমনিতেই সকালে আমার মুখ দেখলেই মায়ের বদহজম—”  
বর্ষা থামিয়ে দিয়েছিল ওকে, “বাজে বকিস না!” তারপর বলেছিল, “না।”  
রেখা কিছু বলেনি আর। জোর করেনি। খানিক পরে বলেছিল, “প্রতাপকে নিয়ে এলি না কেন? প্রভাসের না হয় কাজ আছে।”  
বর্ষা সেকথার উত্তর করেনি। রেখার সবুজ কালো শাড়িটা ভারি পছন্দ হয়েছিল ওর, বলেছিল, “এত সুন্দর শাড়িটা পরে শ্মশানে যাবি?” তারপর উত্তরের অপেক্ষা না করেই বলেছিল, “—দি? এখন তো দিব্যি কাটাচ্ছিস জীবনটা। কিন্তু পিসির কিছু হয়ে টয়ে গেলে—একা একা—” ইতস্তত না করে একবারেই বলে ফেলেছিল। আগুপিছু ভাবতে গেলে এ প্রশ্ন করা মুশকিল।  
সতেরো বছর আগে শ্বশুরবাড়ি থেকে ফিরে এসে রেখা ওর পিসির দিকের অংশেই উঠেছিল। পিসিরও রেখার মত একই ইতিহাস। বিয়ে হয়েছিল, সংসার করেনি। বর্ষার মা চিরজীবন ‘এ’বংশের মেয়েদের স্বভাবের দোষ নিয়ে খোঁটা দিয়ে গেছে এই কারণে। “আমার শিক্ষায় এমনটা হত না! কিন্তু কী করব?” রক্তের দোষ! রক্তের দোষের কারণেই রেখা আর বৃষ্টি বয়ে গেছে, বর্ষা যে সুখে ঘরসংসার করছে সে শুধু মায়ের সৎশিক্ষা ও সদুপদেশের জোরে। পাড়াতে এই কথাও চালু আছে যে ‘এ’বংশের মেয়েদের, বিশেষ করে বড়মেয়েদের উপর অভিশাপ আছে।  
সতেরো বছর আগে রেখার কাছে কী সব শুনে-টুনে এই পিসিই তখন বলেছিল, “যেতে হবে না তোকে আর ওদের বাড়িতে। ঝাঁটা মারি অমন স্বামীর কপালে! আমার কাছে থাক। তোর মায়েরও খেতে পরতে দিতে হবে না তোকে! ফুঃ!”  
‘ফুঃ’টা এমন স্বরে আর এমন উচ্চকন্ঠেই বলেছিল যে সেটা কানে গিয়েছিল বাড়ির মধ্যের এবং বাড়ির আশেপাশের সবারই, গায়ে লেগেছিল বর্ষার মায়েরই সবচেয়ে বেশি।  
দেড় মাসের মধ্যে যে কোনও মেয়ে শ্বশুরবাড়ির ভাল-মন্দ সব বুঝে ফেলতে পারে, সংসার করা একেবারেই সম্ভব নয় এই ভয়ংকর সিদ্ধান্ত নিয়ে নিতে পারে সেকথা রেখার মা কোনওকালে বিশ্বাস করেননি। মেয়েদের তো মানিয়ে নিতেই হয়। কদিন একটু রয়ে সয়ে, একটু অসুবিধে, মান-অভিমান মুখ বুজে মেনে নিলে আস্তে আস্তে সবই ঠিক হয়ে যায়। রেখার পিঠের নিচের দিকের পোড়া দাগ তাঁর কাছে অতিসামান্য জিনিষ বলেই মনে হয়েছে চিরকাল। রেখার এই দুর্বুদ্ধির পিছনে যে ননদের হিংসুক চক্রান্তই আছে তাতে মায়ের সন্দেহ ছিল না। ননদকে তিনি ক্ষমা করেননি, আর রেখা পিসির উপদেশ মানল এবং বিন্দুমাত্র অনুশোচনা ছাড়াই দিব্য টিঁকে রইল একারণে মেয়েকেও ক্ষমা করেন নি তিনি। চিরজীবনই রেখার অনুতাপটুকুর জন্য অপেক্ষা করে গেছেন।  
এখন, বর্ষার প্রশ্ন শুনে রেখা তাকিয়েছিল ওর দিকে একপলক। ওর কপাল টানটান, চোখদুটো পরিষ্কার। একটু হেসে বলেছিল, “সেই কবিতাকে মনে আছে? হারাদার মেয়ে? ওর তিনটে বাচ্চা। ছোটটাকে নোব ভাবছি। মানুষ করব। এই পাঁচ মাস বয়স। একটু বড় হোক আর, মায়ের দুধটা ছাড়লেই—”  
পিসির কিছু হলে ওর কী হবে এই ভয়ংকর প্রশ্নটাকে যেন ফুৎকারেই উড়িয়ে দিয়েছিল রেখা। একা একা আর কী করবে? অন্যের বাচ্চা মানুষ করবে।  
বর্ষার কপালে ভাঁজ পড়েছিল একটা। “মেয়ে?” জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল বর্ষা।  
“হুম্! না হলে দেয়?” নিশ্চিত সুরে বলেছিল রেখা, “খুব ফুটফুটে হয়েছে দেখতে।” বর্ষা দেখেছিল, ওর ঠোঁটের কোণে স্নেহের তৃপ্ত একটা হাসি ফুটি ফুটি করে উঠেছে। যেন কবিতার মেয়ের ফুটফুটে হওয়ার পিছনে কোনওভাবে ওরও হাত আছে একটু।  
“সবকটাই মেয়ে ওর?” ভুরু কুঁচকে জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল বর্ষা।  
“না না! মাঝেরটা ছেলে তো।” কুঁচকোনো ভুরুর সাথে মাথা নাড়িয়ে হাসিমুখে বলেছিল রেখা, তারপর ভুরু কুঁচকেছিল ওর আরো, “তবু আবার কেন নিতে গেল বাচ্চা কে জানে—?” বিড়বিড় করেছিল ও তারপরে, কানে এসেছিল বর্ষার।  
বর্ষা কোনও কথা বলেনি।  
“ভাগ্যটা ভাল হচ্ছে তোর! সবদিক দিয়ে। প্রথমটাই ছেলে! আমরা সবাই তাই নিজেদের মধ্যে বলাবলি করি—” উজ্জ্বল হাসি মুখে মেখে বলেছিল রেখা।  
বর্ষা হেসেছিল উদ্ধত বিনয়ের ওর প্র্যাক্টিস করা হাসিটা। হাসিটা তেলতেলে। সহজেই ঠোঁটে টেনে আনা যায়।  
বাইরে থেকে পিসির খ্যারখ্যারে গলা ভেসে এসেছিল, “বলি এমন ছেলে যেন শত্তুরের না হয়। অ্যাঁ? কী বলিস অপা? ও ছেলে থেকে লাভ কী? যার হাতের আগুন পয্যন্ত জোটে না কপালে! আমার ছেলেপুলে নেই বরং ভাল আছি! কী বলিস অপা?”  
ঘরের মধ্যে দু’বোন মুখ চাওয়াচাওয়ি করেছিল, তারপর দু’একমুহূর্ত চুপ করে থেকে গলা একটু নামিয়ে ফিসফিস করে রেখা আবার বলেছিল, “বৃষ্টিটা খবর পেল কিনা কে জানে? এই মায়ের খবরটা...। মাসদুয়েক—নাহ্, মাসতিন-চারেক হবে, দেখা হয়েছিল ওর সাথে, বুঝলি? ওর একটা মেয়েকে নিয়ে বাজারে এসেছিল। বছর পাঁচেকের হবে বাচ্চাটা। ওইটা নাকি ছোটমেয়ে। দুটো ছেলে, দুটো মেয়ে ওর। বাচ্চাটা আমায় বলে, ‘আদাব!’ মিষ্টি বাচ্চাটা। ফর্সা টর্সা বেশ! দাঁড়া, আমার ফোনে ছবি আছে, দেখাই তোকে...। কী যেন ডাকছিল আমায়? হ্যাঁ, খালামণি। বৃষ্টি নিজেই শেখাচ্ছিল বুঝলি। মেয়েটা পুরোই মোল্লানি হয়ে গেছে!” হেসে অবিশ্বাসের মাথা নাড়িয়েছিল রেখা। তারপর বলেছিল, “সবই ভাল! শুধু, নিজের ধর্মে যদি থাকত! অবিশ্যি শাঁখা পলা সবই পরে। তবু— চিরকেলে বদ ছিল ওটা! নিজে দেখেশুনে বিয়ে তো সবাইই করে, নিজের ধর্মে জুটল না? তবে মন্দ নেই, বলছিল, বরের বিজনেসে একটু টানাটানি চলছে, এই যা, নইলে ভালই আছে।”  
বর্ষা আবার অনুকম্পার বাঁকা হাসি হেসেছিল একটা। ওর বর ইঁট স্টোনচিপ ইত্যাদির দালালি করে। ওদের বিজনেসে টানাটানি চলছে না। নিচের তলার মেঝেটাতে পুরো সবে পাথর বসিয়েছে, গয়না গড়িয়েছে বর্ষা অনেক।

~~~

মেয়েদের সাথে বর্ষার মায়ের সম্পর্কটা ছিল যাকে হয়তো বলা যেতে পারে 'কমপ্লিকেটেড'। তবু, মৃতদেহ বাড়ি থেকে বের করার সময় তুলিকাকাকিমার কান্নাটা ওদের সবাইকে ছাপিয়ে যাওয়াটা ছিল চোখে লাগার মত দৃষ্টিকটু। বেঁচে থাকতে মায়ের সাথে এই তুলিকাকাকিমার সম্পর্ক ছিল আদায়-কাঁচকলায়।  
তুলিকাকাকিমা বয়সে ও সম্পর্কে মায়ের থেকে ছোট, দুই জায়ের মধ্যে তিনি ‘ছোট জা’। কিন্তু একটা বিষয়ে তিনি এগিয়ে গিয়েছিলেন মায়ের থেকে। ‘ছেলের মা’ তিনি হয়েছিলেন আগে। তুলিকাকাকিমার বড় ছেলে মিহির বৃষ্টির সমবয়সী, বৃষ্টির থেকে মাসতিনেকের ছোট। মিহিরের জন্মের পর বাপ্পার জন্মের আগে বছর ছয়েক সেকথা তিনি মাকে ভুলতে দেননি কোনও পরিস্থিতিতেই। বাপ্পার জন্মের পর ‘বংশে বাতি দেওয়ার একটিই’ মিহির, ‘বংশে বাতি দেওয়ার বড়টি’ হয়ে দাঁড়াতে বড়ই দমে গিয়েছিলেন তুলিকাকাকিমা।  
পরে অবিশ্যি রেখা আর বৃষ্টি নিজেদের ‘দুর্ভাগ্য’ দিয়ে পুষিয়ে দিয়েছিল তুলিকাকাকিমার মনোবেদনা।  
তুলিকাকাকিমার এক মেয়ে, মালবিকা। ‘এক মেয়ে নিয়েই আমি পারি না দুশ্চিন্তায় দুশ্চিন্তায়! যাঁদের তিন-চার মেয়ে—’ তাঁদের নিয়ে তুলিকাকাকিমাকে দুর্ভাবনা করতে শোনা যেত প্রায়ই মায়ের আশেপাশে।  
আজ তুলিকাকাকিমা কেঁদেছিলেন খুব। “কী ভাগ্য! কী ভাগ্য! নিজের পেটের ছেলে—!”  
অনেকটা কান্নার পর চোখ মুছে এসে বসেছিলেন বর্ষারই পাশে। কান্নাভেজা চোখে ঝিলিক খেলেছিল অল্প, “নতুন বালা গড়ালি?”  
বর্ষা আজ নতুন গড়ানো সোনার বালা দুটি পরে এসেছিল। রেখা বা পিসি বালাদুটোকে নিয়ে উচ্চবাচ্য না করাতে একটু দমেই গিয়েছিল ও।  
এখন তুলিকাকাকিমা যখন চেপে ধরেছিলেন বালাটা, নাড়াচাড়া করছিলেন ওর কব্জি ধরে তখন ওর বালার নিচের কালশিটে পরা ব্যথা জায়গাটা টনটনিয়ে ওঠা সত্ত্বেও তাই মন ভরে গিয়েছিল বর্ষার। হাত ছাড়িয়ে নেওয়ার চেষ্টা করেনি। আড়চোখে তাকিয়েছিল সামনেই একটু দূরে জটলার মধ্যে বসে থাকা রেখার দিকে। ও লক্ষ করছে কিনা! রেখা লক্ষ করছিল না, কিন্তু বর্ষার চোখ আটকে গিয়েছিল সেদিকে তাকিয়ে। রেখা বসেছিল কবিতার মেয়েটাকে কোলে নিয়ে। সত্যিই ফুটফুটে বাচ্চাটা। রেখার চুলের একগুছি নিয়ে মুঠোতে পাকিয়ে মুখে পুরেছে আর পা চালাচ্ছে সজোরে। রেখা যে তাতে খুব বিচলিত তা মনে হচ্ছে না। ছোট্ট মুঠিটা থেকে চুলগুলোকে উদ্ধার করার ব্যর্থ প্রচেষ্টা চালাচ্ছে হেসে হেসেই।  
বর্ষার দৃষ্টি অনুসরণ করে তুলিকাকাকিমাও তাকিয়েছিলেন ওদিকে। তারপর বলেছিলেন, “তোর দিদির—একটা মেয়েছেলে হয়ে ওর যা স্বভাব! সংসারধর্ম করল না...এখন শুনছি, ওই বাচ্চাটাকে নাকি নেবে! কবিতাও দিব্যি খুশ আছে। পঞ্চায়েতে কাজ করে কত টাকা ইনকাম করে রেখা, যে বাচ্চা মানুষ করবে একটা? সাহস আছে মাইয়্যার!” বর্ষা বুঝতে পারে নি তুলিকাকাকিমার গলায় বিতৃষ্ণা না তারিফের সুর। সাহসটা রেখার না কবিতার?  
তুলিকাকাকিমা আবার চেপে ধরেছিলেন বালাপরা ব্যথাধরা ওর হাত, “তা তোর খবর বল। আসিসই তো না এখানে আর—” একমুহূর্ত থেমে থেকে, “—সুখবর আছে মনে হচ্ছে?”  
রেখার দিক থেকে চোখ ফিরিয়ে বর্ষা তাকিয়েছিল ওঁর দিকে।

~~~

বর্ষা রান্না করছিল। আজ আবার পার্শে মাছ রান্না করছিল বর্ষা। আজকের মাছগুলো বোধ হয় সেদিনের থেকেও বড় হবে। রান্নাঘরে টুংটাং আওয়াজ উঠছিল, সেই আওয়াজের মধ্যে বর্ষা চেষ্টা করছিল এটা ওটা চিন্তা করার, যে চিন্তাটা ওর বুকে ভারের মত চেপে বসে আছে সেটা ছাড়া আর যে কোনও অবান্তর চিন্তা। কে মাথা ঘামায় কার মেয়ে কোথায় পালাল তাই নিয়ে? কে মনে রাখে? সেইরকম কোনও চিন্তা, এমন চিন্তা যাতে নিজের জীবন মরণ জড়িয়ে থাকে না। আচারের মত চেটে চেটে অস্বাস্থ্যকর আনন্দ উপভোগ করা যায় যে সব চিন্তাদের নিয়ে আজ তাদের ধ্যান করছিল বর্ষা। ওর স্নায়ুগুলো হয়েছিল সজাগ, অন্যমনস্ক হওয়ার উপায় ছিল না আজ।  
তুলিকাকাকিমা ওকে চেপে ধরার পরেই বর্ষা বুঝতে পেরেছে আর বেশিদিন ব্যাপারটা চেপে রাখা যাবে না। রেখা যখন বলেছিল, “কী মেয়ে রে তুই! বেমালুম চেপে যাচ্ছিলি? প্রভাসকে বলবি, এমনিতে তো বাবুর সময় হয় না দেখা টেখা করতে আসার, বড় করে যেন একটা পার্টি দেয়।” বর্ষা মধুর হাসি হেসে মাথা নাড়িয়ে এসেছে তখন।  
...আগের দুবার ওবাড়ির কেউ জানতে পারেনি। এবার...

প্রথমবার বর্ষা মা হয়েছিল যখন তখন ওর বয়স ছিল উনিশ। মা হওয়ার ইচ্ছা বা কর্তব্যবোধ থেকে বর্ষা মা হয়নি। বিয়ের পর বছর ঘুরতে না ঘুরতে মা হয়ে গিয়েছিল স্বাভাবিক জৈব নিয়মে। ভাল ‘মেয়ে’দের ভাল ‘মা’ও হতে হয়, সেই নতুনরকম দায়িত্বের ভারেই কাবু করেছিল উনিশ বছরের ওকে। ভগবান ‘মেয়ে’দের ভাল ‘মা’ বানানোর জন্য ভাল হরমোনের জোগান রেখেছেন, সেই রক্ষা। প্রতাপকে বর্ষা ভালবাসে।  
এখন প্রতাপের চোদ্দো বছর বয়স।  
মাকে যে ওর প্রয়োজন নেই সেটা বোঝাতে যে এই চোদ্দো বছর বয়সেই ব্যস্ত হয়ে উঠেছে প্রতাপ। বর্ষা জানে, সেটা মা হিসেবে ওর ব্যর্থতা।  
একান্ত অসহায় একটা জীবের খাওয়ানো পরানো, কাঁথা পাল্টানো, তার হাসি, তার কান্না, তার সমস্ত জগতের সমস্তটাকে অধিকার করে থাকা কত বড় একটা প্রাপ্তি! সেই তো মাতৃত্বের সুখ! প্রতাপকে নিয়ে সে সুখ বর্ষা অনুভব করেনি। নিজেই অসহায় বোধ করত সারাটা সময়, নতুন সংসারে এসে রাতের বেলাকার জবরদস্তি আদর আর দিনের বেলাকার মারাত্মক শাসনের সঙ্গে ভাল করে খাপ খাওয়াতে পারেনি তখনও বর্ষা, খাপ খাওয়ানোয় ওর অপরিসীম ধৈর্য ও নিষ্ঠা থাকা সত্বেও। একান্ত অসহায় জীবটির অসহায়তাকে উপভোগ করার পরিস্থিতি ছিল না, কর্তব্য ছাড়া কিছু মনে করতে পারেনি প্রতাপকে। তাই প্রতাপ এখন কর্তব্য থেকে মুক্তি দিতে চায় ওকে।  
একটা দীর্ঘশ্বাস পড়েছিল বর্ষার।

আজ বর্ষা পার্শে মাছটা রান্না করছিল অনেক যত্ন করে। নুন বেশি কম না হয়। আগের দিন ফোড়নটা পুড়ে উঠেছিল। বেশি আলু দেবে না আজ, আলুতে টেস্ট নষ্ট হয়। অন্য আরো দুরকম পদ রাঁধবে যাতে খেতে কষ্ট না হয় প্রভাসের।

~~~

রান্নার প্রশংসা প্রভাস কক্ষনো করে না। বর্ষা তাকিয়ে তাকিয়ে দেখছিল ওর খাওয়া, নিজেই জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল, “ভাল হয়েছে রান্না?”  
প্রভাস ঘোঁৎ করে একটা শব্দ করেছিল গলার মধ্যে। তার অর্থ হ্যাঁও হতে পারে, নাও হতে পারে। আসল অর্থটা হচ্ছে, খাওয়ার স্বাদ ইত্যাদি ক্ষুদ্র জিনিষে মাথা ঘামানোর সময় বা ইচ্ছা প্রভাসের নেই। তারপর বলেছিল, “অপঘাতে মৃত্যু যেকালে তেমন কোনও বড় কাজ তো হবে না তোমার মায়ের। আমি যেতে পারব না। প্রচুর কাজ আমার।”  
বর্ষা বলেছিল, “ঠিক আছে।” তারপর দুয়েকমুহূর্ত ইতস্তত করেছিল। ঢোঁক গিলেছিল একটা বড়। বুকের মধ্যে তোলপাড়, বলেছিল, “শোনো—”  
…  
খাওয়া শেষ হওয়া পর্যন্ত অপেক্ষা করাই উচিত ছিল। সত্যিই সম্পূর্ণ সুগৃহিণী হয়ে ওঠা আর হল না বর্ষার।  
ওর কথা শুনে জিভের উপর বিরক্তির শব্দ করেছিল একটা প্রভাস, খাওয়ার তৃপ্তির খুশি সরে গিয়ে মুখ কালো হয়ে উঠেছিল মুহূর্তের মধ্যেই, “এমন এক-একটা ঝামেলা বাঁধাও না! একেই মরছি আমি নিজের জ্বালায়, তারপরে আবার—কদিন আগে বলতে কী হয়েছিল?” খ্যাঁক করে উঠেছিল ও, “—এইজন্য বলে মেয়েছেলেদের—”  
ঢোঁক গিলতে গলা আটকে যাচ্ছিল বর্ষার, ক্ষীণস্বরে বলেছিল, “আমি কিন্তু নষ্ট করব না এবার বাচ্চাটাকে।”  
প্রথমবারে যেবার বর্ষাকে বাচ্চা নষ্ট করতে হয়েছিল, প্রতাপের বয়স তখন তিন বছর। সেবারে সংসারে ধাতস্থ হয়ে, নিজের ভাগ্যকে সম্পূর্ণভাবে মেনে নিয়ে বর্ষা নিজের এই দ্বিতীয় সন্তানসম্ভাবনায় হয়ে উঠেছিল খুশি। প্রতাপের বারে যে খুশি অনুভব করেনি নিজের রক্তস্রোতে সেই খুশি সেবারে বর্ষা অনুভব করেছিল। এতই খুশি যে প্রতাপের জন্মের পর প্রভাস যে স্পষ্ট ভাষায় জানিয়ে দিয়েছিল যে প্রথম সন্তানই যখন ছেলে হয়েছে তখন আর সন্তান ও চায় না, সেটাকেই মনে মনে অগ্রাহ্য করেছিল ও। প্রভাস কাজে ছুটি দিয়ে ক্রন্দনরতা ওকে নিজে সঙ্গে করে ক্লিনিকে নিয়ে গিয়ে বাচ্চাটাকে নষ্ট করিয়ে ওর ভুল ভাঙিয়েছিল সেবার। তারপরের দুবছর পৃথিবীর রঙ ভোঁতা হয়ে গিয়েছিল বর্ষার চোখে। মনখারাপ রোগ হয়েছিল ওর। ওটার একটা গালভারি নামও আছে নাকি, পোস্ট পার্টাম ডিপ্রেসন।  
তার বছর চারেক পরে দ্বিতীয়বার অ্যাবর্শন করানোর সময় কিন্তু বর্ষার সয়ে গিয়েছিল সহজেই। সেবারে ও পটু গৃহিণী। তবু, কেঁদে কেটে, প্রভাসের পায়ে লুটিয়ে পড়ে অনেক ন্যাকামো করেও যখন বাচ্চাটাকে বাঁচানো গেল না, তখন কিন্তু প্রথমবারের তুলনায় অর্ধেকও মনখারাপ হয়নি। ওর মন ততদিনে সইয়ে নিয়েছে এ ব্যথা।  
এখনও প্রথমবারের অজাত সন্তানের কথা মনে পড়লে মন টনটনিয়ে ওঠে বর্ষার। দ্বিতীয়বারেরটাকে অত আলাদা করে মনে পড়ে না।  
সেদিনের রেখার কোলের শিশুটা, বর্ষার সেই অজাত সন্তানের সঙ্গে মিশিয়ে গিয়েছিল আজ হঠাৎ বর্ষার মনে—হঠাৎ ঝাপসা হয়ে আসতে চাইছিল দু’চোখ। হরমোনাল বাহানাবাজি, এ এক ফ্যাকড়া।  
“—কালকে তো মনে হয় ক্লিনিকও বন্ধ থাকে। খোঁজ নিতে হবে। পরশু আবার কাজ আছে আমার—” বলেছিল প্রভাস।  
বর্ষা আস্তে বলেছিল, “নষ্ট করিও না এটাকে! প্লিজ?” নিচের ঠোঁটটা কামড়ে ধরেছিল সজোরে।  
প্রভাস ওর কথাটাকে শুনতেই পায়নি, “ডাক্তারের নাম্বারটা আছে তোমার কাছে? নাকি হারিয়েছ? বছর ছয়েক হয়ে গেল তো আগেরবারেরটা হয়ে—ক’মাসের?”  
“আমি নষ্ট করব না এটাকে!” বর্ষা বলেছিল। মরিয়া হয়ে একটু জোর দেওয়ার চেষ্টা করেছিল গলায়। খিনখিনে দুর্বল শুনিয়েছিল তাতে আরো গলার স্বর।  
“—যতদিন দেরি হবে ততই ঝামেলা!”  
“না!” বলেছিল বর্ষা।  
“কীই না? বাজে ন্যাকড়ামো কোরো না।” নিজের প্রিয় জলপাইয়ের চাটনিটুকু তিক্তমুখে চেটে নিয়ে বলেছিল প্রভাস, “—বলে এমনিই মাথা আমার গরম হয়ে আছে। শুধু শুধু খরচ বাড়ল! তারপর, তুমিও তো শুয়ে থাকবে দুদিন পেট খালাস করার পরে। সংসারের ঝামেলা—”  
“না না না! নষ্ট করব না আমি বাচ্চাটাকে!” হঠাৎ চেঁচিয়ে উঠেছিল বর্ষা। চেঁচিয়ে উঠে নিজেই অবাক হয়ে গিয়েছিল তারপর। আপনা থেকে মুখের উপর হাত চলে গিয়েছিল। হাত পা কাঁপছিল থরথর করে।  
অবাক হয়ে গিয়েছিল প্রভাসও।  
তারপর চোখ সরু করে থমথমে গলায় বলেছিল, “বাড়াবাড়ি কোরো না।”  
ওই গলার আওয়াজ আর ওই তাকানি চেনে বর্ষা। ওর কবজির কালশিটে দাগ আর পায়ের গোড়ালি সহানুভূতিতে টনটনিয়ে ওঠে। ও কেঁদে ককিয়ে পড়লেও ওর প্রতিবেশিনীরা ছুটে আসবে না ও জানে। সেরকমই মানসিক বোঝাপড়া ওর সাথে সবার। কিন্তু একই সাথে বর্ষার মনে পড়েছিল পাঁচমাসের ফুটফুটে শিশুটার মুঠো করা ছোট্ট হাতের মধ্যে রেখার চুলের গুচ্ছ।  
একটা বড়সড় ঢোঁক গিলে বর্ষা তাকিয়েছিল প্রভাসের মুখের দিকে। চোখ থেকে চোখ সরিয়ে নেয়নি। বলেছিল, “আমি যাব না কিছুতেই।”  
প্রভাসের চোখ বড় বড় হয়ে উঠেছিল যেন মনে হয়েছিল বর্ষার। এই পনেরো বছরের বিবাহিত জীবনে প্রথম বোধ হয় বর্ষা এত স্পষ্ট বিদ্রোহ করেছে।  
“সাহস দিনে দিনে বেড়ে চলেছে তোমার!” চাপা গলায় বলেছিল প্রভাস। “যাবে না! বাচ্চা নষ্ট করবে না! খাওয়াবে কোথা থেকে?”  
“একটা বাচ্চাকে খাওয়াতে এমন কী খরচ?” বলে বসেছিল বর্ষা। ভয়ে ওর গলা শুকিয়ে এসেছে, কেঁপে কেঁপে যাচ্ছে, তবু, কোথা থেকে যেন রোখ চেপে গেছে একটা! এত যত্ন করে পার্শে মাছ আর জলপাইয়ের চাটনি রান্না করল! এত প্ল্যান করল! তা বৃথা হতে দেবে না বর্ষা।  
“এমন কী খরচ? বটে?”  
“দিদি যদি একা মেয়েছেলে একটা মেয়ের ভার নিতে পারে, আমি পারব না কেন?”  
প্রভাসের চোখমুখ হিংস্র হয়ে উঠেছিল মুহূর্তের মধ্যে, “পারবি না কেন? তুই রোজগার করিস হারামজাদী?”  
গোলগাল ফুটফুটে বাচ্চাটার ফোকলা দাঁতের হাসিটা ভেসে এসেছিল চোখের উপর, কিন্তু না, তার চেয়েও বড় কথা, চোখ গোলগোল করে বর্ষা অবাক আস্বাদন করেছিল প্রভাসের রাগটাকে। রাতের অন্ধকারে ওকে প্রভাস ভোগ করে জোলো মুখে, দিনের বেলায় অন্য কারো উপর রাগে ওর গলা টিপে ওকে আধমরা করে দেয় সামান্য ছুতোয়, রান্না খারাপের অজুহাতে জলে ভরা গেলাস ছুঁড়ে মারে ওর কপাল লক্ষ করে, কিন্তু বর্ষা বোঝে ও উপলক্ষ্য মাত্র। ও প্রভাসের সম্পূর্ণ মনোযোগ পায় না। আজ প্রভাস যেন প্রথম তাকিয়েছে পূর্ণ দৃষ্টিতে ওর দিকে। শরীরে শিহরণ খেলে গিয়েছিল একটা, ‘এই ভাবেই মনে হয় লোকেরা নিজের গায়ে নিজে আগুন ধরায়, ছাব্বিশ তলা বিল্ডিং থেকে ঝাঁপিয়ে পড়ে শূন্যতার দিকে, ছেলের হাতে মার খেয়ে ঝুলে পড়ে সিলিং ফ্যান থেকে’ ভেবেছিল বর্ষা, একমুহূর্ত বেঁচে থাকার জন্য। বলেছিল, “দরকার পড়লে করব। তুমি যদি নিজের বাচ্চাকে খাওয়াতে না পার।”

প্রভাস এঁটো হাতে ঝড়ের মত ছুটে এসেছিল যখন, বর্ষা চোখ বুজে ফেলেনি।

~~~

বর্ষার মা রাখীর শ্রাদ্ধের দিন ওদের পাড়ার মেয়েরা জটলা করছিল।  
—“খবর শুনলি? এই দু’সপ্তার মধ্যে মা আর মেয়ে!—”  
—“শুনলাম নাকি ঠিক সময়ে হাসপাতালে নিয়ে গেলেও বাঁচানো যেত বর্ষাকে। ফেলে রেখে দিয়েছিল ঘরে রক্তারক্তি অবস্থায়। কী হাল মা? চিরকালই তো বলত ভাল ঘর, ভাল বর! গল্প করত যা ওর মা? ও নিজেও তো...দেমাকে যেন মাটিতে পা পড়ত না, তখন কী জানি—?”  
—“প্রথম দিকে যখন আসত না বাপের বাড়ি? আমি দেখতাম গলায় ঘাড়ে কালশিটে পড়ে আছে। জিজ্ঞাসা করতাম। কোনদিন বলত না কিছু। খুব ভাল মেয়ে, চাপা মেয়ে ছিল তো?”  
—“এই মেয়েগুলোকে বুঝতে পারি না। এরকম করে পড়ে পড়ে মার খাওয়ার দরকার কী? প্রথমেই চলে আসতে পারে নি? মা-বাবা তো বেঁচে ছিল তখনও। সেই মরে গেলি। কী দরকার এমন বরের ঘর করার?”

**Author's Note:**

> “পরবাস” ই ম্যাগাজিন থেকে এখানে ক্রশ পোস্টেড।


End file.
